Beautiful Melodies of the Mocking Jay
by Faizkll
Summary: Silence. All she hears is silence, but it's been five years, and Lucy Heartfilia is all but used to it. It wasn't her fault, no, it was his. But how will Lucy cope when she meets Natsu Dragneel, someone who is all to familiar with the man who cost Lucy her hearing? Maybe it was meant to be, and Lucy always believed in fate.
1. Prologue

_Mocking jays always lingered outside the window in the morning, singing their beautiful song. When they first showed up, I'd wake up earlier than I normally would just to listen to the new song they'd come up with. It was almost as if they were all a choir, making up songs and practicing throughout the night._

 _After days that seemed like months, instead of waking up to listen to the song I'd shoo them away. Why? I personally do not know._

 _Father's voice always scared me when I was younger, it was so rough and scratchy. He wasn't a bad person, no, he was kind. He always cared about our servants, frequently giving them the day off to tend to their own family members._

 _Oh and my servants? They were so caring of me. Father was always busy, it seemed like he was never around. Because of this I ended up being raised by my servants. I still saw father, he just didn't have time to spend with me._  
 _But on my birthday everyone would get together, father included, and sang me a Happy Birthday. Now, not everyone was the best singer there, but it was the thought that counted right?_

 _On my twelfth birthday, father got me a puppy. He had just been born a few days prior, so he couldn't open his eyes just yet. He was a fluffy dog, his fur a mesmerizing show white. I couldn't wait to show him to you._

 _I begged father to drive us to the graveyard, although we had just gotten back a few hours before. I just couldn't wait until the next time we went to visit you to show you Plue! I don't remember the reason I decided to name him Plue, it was an odd name after all. But I was merely a child, and maybe the name appealed to me at the time._

 _Thinking back, maybe things would be different today if I had just waited. I could have waited, the next day wasn't too far away. If I just waited things wouldn't be the way they are now._

 _If I just waited to show you, if I wasn't so god damn persistent, then maybe just maybe, things wouldn't be the way they are now._

 _The things I would do to hear the mocking jays songs one more time, moving my head to the beat. To hear my father's scratchy voice, and maybe now I wouldn't think it was so scary. The things I would give to hear everyone singing me the Happy Birthday song, even for just one day. Everyone singing off-key, trying to keep up with one another._

 _Even if it was just for one day, I'd take it._

 _But why? Why me? The first morning I woke up, I didn't hear anything, and I thought, "Finally, those stupid birds are gone." But I wasn't in my bedroom, no, the room was white with IV's everywhere._

 _The paper hospital dress was rough, scratching against my skin. And the bed? Oh the bed was so uncomfortable. It felt as though I was sleeping on a bed of rocks. And when the doctors came inside, I could see their mouths moving but I couldn't hear anything._

 _And I specifically remember thinking to myself, why can't I hear them?_

 _When they noticed I was awake, they simply smiled and walked over, beginning to ask me a series of questions. Why couldn't they realize that I couldn't hear them?_

 _I had raised my hand, pointing to my ear. I tried signaling to them that I couldn't hear anything they were saying, and when they realized what I meant I could see their faces fall with disappointment._

 _I was deaf, and they couldn't do anything to help me. They told father that there was very little chance that I would develop my hearing back after a few years, but I had given up hope as soon as I realized I was deaf._

 _I learned sign language with father, and it became easier to communicate with him. He took more time off work to spend with me, and while it was nice I couldn't help but feel as though I was a burden. He had gotten me hearing aids shortly after the accident._

 _They helped a bit, but not completely. With them I could only hear a faint whisper of something if it was loud enough. I became accustomed to focusing on the vibrations of items. For example, when a door shut. I could feel the vibrations of the door._

 _I could hear the beat of the music if it was loud enough, oh how I miss listening to music._

 _I took it all for granted, didn't I? I didn't appreciate the mocking jays, I shouldn't have been so scared of father's voice. I should've listened more, laughed more. I don't remember how my own voice sounds anymore. Maybe if I payed more attention I would, wouldn't I?_

 _I remember watching videos of you and hearing your voice, I can't even remember your voice. And maybe I should have paid more attention, maybe I should have realized how lucky I was to be able to hear. But, sadly, I didn't._

 _Even if I say I've given up hope on hearing, maybe I haven't. I still wake up hoping to hear their songs, to listen to the story they told as they sang. To wake up and hear everyone come into my room singing Happy Birthday. To watch videos of you, and hear your voice one last time._

 _I'm asking for too much, aren't I? Life works in mysterious ways, does it not? Perhaps life thought that mine wasn't as important as the rest and that is why I am so unlucky._

 _I am not Lucky Lucy, am I mother? No, not anymore._  
 _~ Your daughter, Lucy._


	2. Chapter One: Pink

_I remember what it's like to wake up and be able to listen to the beautiful melodies of the mocking-jays outside my window. I remember having friends and being able to go out without the worry of being left behind. I took it for granted._

 _All of it_.

* * *

Walking down the hallways of Magnolia High wasn't always Lucy Heartfilia's favorite thing to do, and it definitely wasn't the first thing she looked forward to when waking up in the morning.

First day back from winter break.

She made her way throughout the school, trying to keep to the crowd in hopes of blending in. When she saw her classroom she hurriedly made it inside, taking a seat at the front. Class K. She didn't enjoy sitting at the front, normally all the attention would be on her once they walked in. And how wouldn't it be? The way her buttery-golden hair shined in the sunlight made it seem as if someone was starring at the stars in broad daylight. Who wouldn't notice something like that?

Lucy always loved school, and no matter who stared at her or made fun of her, that wouldn't ever change her opinion on learning. Everything about the world fascinated her. The way humans never ceased to learn new things about the world around her interested her. It was like no matter how much information someone found on a specific topic, there was always more.

But it wasn't easy for Lucy to keep up with the rest of the class. The teachers always turned their back when teaching, and because she couldn't hear she was always lost trying to keep up with the lesson at hand. She could read the teachers lips easily, being accustomed to having to do it for five years of her life, but reading lips could only take you so far. The teachers at Magnolia High never actually owned up to their promise to learn sign language to be able to communicate with her.

Students begin to file into the classroom one by one, making her guess that the bell had just rung for first period.

Maybe this year will be different, maybe this year she'll actually make a friend. Lucy had friends, they were just online friends she met through a chat site. Her closest friend is Loke Lion, whom she regularly talks to through Facetime or Skype. It was easy for them to communicate because Loke's sister, Virgo, was also deaf meaning his whole family knew sign language.

But still, it would be nice to have a friend that was physically there. Someone _right next_ toher. Loke did live only an hour away, and at one point in time they arranged to meet over summer. But she wanted a friend she could see everyday. Although she doubted it, there was nothing wrong with having a little bit of hope that maybe someone knew sign language.

Lucy looked at all the people coming in, observing their features carefully. She saw a person with bright green hair enter the room and she could only guess that it was Brandish. Brandish was one of the main people who bullied her because of her disability. She obviously couldn't hear the words they were saying, but the hand gestures they made were more than enough for her to know that they were making fun of her.

Lucy turned away from the door, trying not to draw to much attention to herself. Maybe if she stayed out of Brandish's way the rest of the school-year could be bearable.

Just as she turned away she saw a flash of salmon through her peripheral vision. She whipped her head back to the door to see the male which the hair belonged to. Now, Lucy has seen green, red, blue, even orange hair, but never pink.

 _Maybe he dyed it..?_ Lucy thought while staring at the boy.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from him, he was different. Suddenly, he turned and actually smiled at her. He smiled! No one has smiled at Lucy since the accident besides her father and the very few people she is close with.

* * *

Lucy looked around her noticing that people were pulling out plastic bags filled with food. She was guessing that it only made sense for it to be lunch time.

She pulled out a lunchbox, opening it to reveal her neatly placed food. A strawberry jam sandwich, a green apple, and a water bottle. She placed it on her desk, being careful to place the sandwich on a piece of paper and not the bare desk. It'd be a waste of a perfectly good sandwich if it just touched the dirty desk!

Lucy licked her lips, staring at the delicious strawberry jam sandwich just begging to be eaten. She was so entranced by the delicious goodness that she hadn't noticed three people walk up to her desk. One having particularly green hair.

Just as Lucy was about to take a bite out her sandwich, it was suddenly slapped out of her hand by the green-haired devil herself.

Lucy looked up, coming face to face with Brandish who had a sly smirk plastered on her face. If Lucy could, she would hear the classroom become deadly quiet, but since she's deaf it's always that way for her.

She could see Brandish's mouth move, indicating that she was speaking. Lucy narrowed her eyes, trying to read what she was saying.

 _**Stupid deaf bitch!** _ Did Lucy read that correctly?

The two other girls behind Brandish, Dimaria and Kyoka, decided to take the liberty to make random signs with their fingers, mocking Lucy and her sign language. Lucy merely sighed and looked down, already being accustomed to the harsh things they were most likely saying to her.

What did she do to deserve this? She didn't ask to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, she was just going to do something she regularly did with her father. Why did it have to happen to her? Why did she have to suffer because of someone else? She never looked down on anyone, she never did anything so bad that would result in her loosing her hearing! She was always kind, she still is. She sees the good in people, no one was made mean or evil like so many novels had told her.

No, everyone was taught to hate, and she _hated_ that.

Instead of acknowledging the three girls in front of her, she simply picked up her water bottle, unscrewing the cap. Brandish had already ruined her lunch, just thinking about how good it would have tasted gave Lucy a sick feeling. Disappointment.

Lucy decided that it was only right for her to clean up the mess that Brandish made, because if she didn't then no one would, resulting in the teacher scolding her instead of the real culprits. Sliding out of her desk, Lucy bent down holding a few napkins.

She easily cleaned up the mess, considering how she got lucky and the jam didn't splatter everywhere. She stood up, proceeding to walk to the nearest trash bin and disposing of the trash.

Oh how she wished she could do that to Brandish and her friends.

As Lucy returned to her desk, she noticed that the pink haired boy was actually _scolding_ Brandish and her friends! Lucy felt a slight warmth in her heart, knowing that this boy who knew nothing of her was actually helping her. He was going out of his way to stop them from bullying her. The next thing that Lucy saw surprised her even more.

Brandish and her friends were apologizing, to Lucy.

Her eyes widened as the three bowed in front of her, a sign meaning that they are sorry for what they had done. She looked up at the boy, not processing what was going on. They never apologized to her! Just who was this boy?

He walked up to her, grinning widely. He started speaking to her, not knowing that she was deaf. It all made sense now, why he was helping her. He didn't know that she couldn't hear a word anyone was saying.

 _**I'm Na..**_

Lucy couldn't read a single thing coming out of his mouth, making her frown in disappointment that she couldn't figure out the name of her savior. In a swift motion she grabbed a notebook and pen writing the words "I'm Deaf."

She turned the notebook to show him, watching as his eyes scanned the page.

Instead of frowning and turning away in disgust like so many others have done, he simply smiled and raised his hands.

Her eyes could only widen realizing what he was doing.

 **Names' Natsu.**

* * *

 _Italic Only: Lucy's Personal Thoughts._

 ** _Bold and Italic: A Person Speaking._**

 **Bold and Underlined: Speaking Through Sign Language.**

I hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. Chapter Two: Acceptance

_Mocking jays around Mocking Jays, never separating, never forgetting. I was forgotten, I was left behind. Maybe it was fate that I was born a human, only being able to sit and watch my dreams fly away as they flap their wings._

* * *

 **You like strawberry, right?** Natsu turned to face Lucy, motioning towards a food stand that contained a variety of sandwiches, much like the one Brandish ruined.

Lucy merely sighed, once again repeating that Natsu didn't owe her anything, to which he replied that he felt the need to help her. Lucy wasn't some helpless deaf girl, she was perfectly capable of going to the school cafeteria and buying herself a sandwich.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Natsu walking away and coming back a few minutes later with a fresh sandwich and water bottle in his hand. He tapped her shoulder, bringing her back to the real world before holding out the items to her. Lucy looked up, reluctantly taking the food. This wasn't a battle she could win, and who was she to deny food after it was bought just for her?

 **Thank you.**

Natsu smiled, happy to have helped someone on his first day to a new school. He thought this school would be different from Edolas High, more peaceful. He never would have thought people would bully someone just because she couldn't hear! Natsu couldn't understand what Lucy is going through, he couldn't even try, but he knew what it was like to not have someone to talk to. If it wasn't for Lisanna he'd still be alone.

Lisanna. Natsu smiled at the thought of his first friend, his first everything. He hated being so far away from her and all his other friends, but Igneel needed the job all the way in Magnolia.

If Lisanna were here, she would scold the people picking on Lucy, because that's how kind she is. If only she hadn't broken him, if only she wanted to work through the distance, to make their relationship work. Sure it would have been hard, distance in a relationship was never easy, but he wanted to make it work.

Why didn't she? She wasn't a bad person, in fact, she was the sweetest girl he knew. So why? Didn't she love him too?

Natsu shook his head, pushing the dark thoughts away. His focus needed to be on Lucy right now, not his own broken heart. He was too kind for his own good, caring about a person he barely knew. It wasn't that he believed this girl couldn't take care of herself, she had shown she wasn't one to let them get to her. Natsu could never have kept his temper in check if anyone ever dared treat him that way, much less could he have done it when someone else was taking all the heat.

 **So, I never caught your name?** He ushered towards a table, turning his head to look at her as he walked. The girl smirked, replying, **that's because I never threw it.**

Natsu stared at her, mouth agape, not expecting that response from her. **I kind of walked into that one huh?** He laughed, turning his body to face her completely. He noticed that she gave him a small smile, it was barely noticeable and took Natsu to strain his eyesight, but it was there. Her smile only made him wonder what she would look like if it stretched from ear to ear. Natsu was lost in his own mind, barely noticing when they arrived at the table.

 **Lucy.** She gave in, hoping that once she told him that little piece of information he'd finally leave her alone. No matter how many times she told him that he didn't need to buy her lunch, she appreciated the gesture. She barely ate as it was, missing out on more food during the day just wasn't on her bucket list.

 **That's a pretty name, Luce.**

 _Luce?_ She couldn't bring herself to reply. When was the last time someone gave her a nickname? She couldn't remember. **It's Lucy, not Luce.** She saw the tip of his lips quirk up, his mouth opening and closing as he threw his head back. He was laughing. Was he laughing at her? He's just like the rest of them, isn't he? How foolish was she that she actually thought someone would be her frie-

 **You're so funny Luce! It's a nickname duh!**

Of course, she was so quick to judge that she didn't think of the possibility that Natsu was just being friendly. _It's been to long since someone has been friendly._ She nods slightly, smiling to herself. Maybe she was the foolish one to actually believe that someone as sweet as Natsu would willingly hurt her. **I'm sorry, you're the first person to have given me a nickname in a long time.** She shook her head slightly, standing up from her spot.

Her appetite was gone, flying away along side the nasty thoughts in her mind. He just stared, wondering why. Why would he be the first after so long? Lucy seemed like a nice enough person, and it didn't take long for him to feel as though they would be great friends. Was it because she was deaf?

He felt her tap his shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up at her, knowing that was the only way for him to communicate with her. **You're not going to eat?** Natsu furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He didn't know this girl, he didn't even know if she could have an eating disorder. _Maybe I should have asked.._ Natsu thought.

 **I know it's none of my business, but going the whole school day without eating isn't good for your health.** He used to do that, not eat. It wasn't because he had an eating disorder, Natsu loved to eat. To him, eating was like breathing. The problem? He cared too much about what other people thought. Natsu enjoyed piling food upon food on his plate, and he could eat them faster than any normal human could. He didn't care before but when he started his freshman year in Edolas High people thought he had some sort of problem because of how much he was eating.

That's actually how he met Lisanna, she stood up for him and became his first friend. His first love. She showed him that it was okay to be himself, that he didn't have to change for someone else. But he wanted to change for her, he wanted to be a different person and maybe that wasn't a good thing. She always said not to change for another person, but he did. He wanted to change for her. To do everything he could to be a better person.

Igneel told him that true love was when you didn't change for your partner, because the person you are with should be able to love you for who you really were and not someone you're pretending to be for them.

Thinking back maybe Natsu should have listened. If he had only been himself he wouldn't have felt like a completely different person at Magnolia. He did everything he could to please her. She never asked him to do anything or change himself but he did. He wanted to be the boyfriend that Lisanna would never leave. The one she would wake up and think, _wow. That's my boyfriend, the one I want to marry._ But sadly, it wasn't that way. She never realized his efforts for her, she never even acknowledged that he was changing _for her._ He didn't eat as much as he normally would in front of her and her friends. He went to the gym to lift weights just so she would look at him and think that he was just as handsome as all the other boys at their school.

But his efforts were for nothing, because in the end she left him. And once again he was all alone. For a while, he forgot what it was like to truly be lonely, he thought he'd never feel that way again after meeting her. Lisanna was Natsus everything, and now this everything is gone. He didn't hate her, no, quite the opposite. He still loved her, at least he thought he did. And he would fall asleep at night thinking how lucky he was that he had someone he could love.

Never once had he thought that she loved him too.

Lucy watched Natsu carefully, noting that when he was lost in thought his face turned from a cheery expression to a serious one. She didn't know what he could be thinking about and she wanted to ask, but Lucy didn't know him that well and maybe that would be rude. She hoped that one day her and Natsu could actually be real friends, but there was always this one thought lingering in the back of her mind that just wouldn't go away.

 _What if he's just messing with me? What if he's actually one of them, and is just using me for his own entertainment? What if. What if. What if. Wha-_

The bell signalling lunch was over rang, causing Natsu to jump out of his seat in surprise. Just how long has it been since he was stuck in his head? **Thank you again for the lunch. I hope to see you around more often, Natsu.**

* * *

Lucy sighed in content, glad the school day was finally over. She hadn't spoken to Natsu since lunch, and the thought in the back of her mind was growing stronger telling her that it was true and that she'll never have any real friends.

As she walked out onto the schoolyard, she couldn't help but look around for a pink haired man. It was winter, meaning it was cold. Meaning that Lucy had approximately thirty minutes to get home before she froze to death. A bit of an exaggeration on her part, but better safe than sorry. Everyone had on a variety of different colored jackets. The girly girls, of course, went with their choice of a pink flurry jacket.

Lucy always saw this in winter, no matter what school she went to or what grade there were always those people who thought that wearing a fur coat would automatically keep them warmer than a normal jacket. She personally never tried it, but she would think about it a lot. Fur keeps animals warm, why not humans? It only made sense, right?

As she walked off towards the gate of the school, she saw the person she was looking for earlier. Wasting no time at all, she decided it would be best to go up to him and start a conversation.

 **Hi Natsu!**

His smile grew as he realized that it was Lucy talking to him, and not some random girl. **Hiya Luce.**

Natsu wasn't wearing a jacket, and that stuck curiosity in Lucy. It was winter for gods sake! She motioned towards her own jacket, asking the silent question. She watched as his eyes widened a bit, then looked away from her.

Natsu wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to not bring his jacket today, he didn't think anything would go wrong. **I naturally have a high body temperature, I get cold just not as much as everyone else.** He explained, hoping Lucy wouldn't think of him as some sort of freak. Honestly speaking he thought it was weird himself that his body was so different from everyone else's, temperature wise. He really hoped that Lucy wouldn't think he was freak, he didn't want to ruin his chance at this friendship. He decided that it was best to face this head on, and if she didn't want to be his friend anymore then it was her lost. Not his.

When he turned to face her again he could see the look of admiration in her eyes. **That's so cool! I wish my body was like that,** she sighed. **I hate being so cold all the time. I really envy you.**

He just stared at her, and he didn't know what to say. No one had ever said that when he explained why he didn't get cold easily. It was comforting, and maybe this was what Igneel was talking about when he first explained what love should feel like. Natsu obviously didn't love Lucy, he barely knew her. But the feeling of having someone accept you for you are is amazing and unlike anything else. This is something that Lisanna never really made him feel, but it was so easy for Lucy to make him feel that way. To make him feel like it really was okay to be who he was and to accept himself.

 **You do?** He asked, and she nodded her head. He wished Lisanna made the same comment, but she didn't. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he felt like he needed to change for her.

And he didn't want to feel that way anymore.

* * *

I just published my story not to long ago, and I am very happy to see that 7 people are following my story!

I already got a few reviews, and I feel like I need to point this out. Not that I didn't appreciate the review, but I do want to enlighten the person who left it.

I do not use quotations in this story when I am speaking through Lucy's point of view because she is deaf. When I speak through Natsu's I will of course use them

We must remember that Lucy is deaf, and in books quotations are used when a person is speaking, but Lucy uses sign language.

I very much appreciate the advice, and if this were a story where she could hear then I would of course use quotations.

Please do not be offended if you left the review, sadly you were put as "Guest" so I could not reply to you personally, thus resulting in the hopes that you will

continue to read my story and see this.

Thank you & I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter Four: Little

_I'm scared. Scared of being alone, not being enough, never being enough. It's never been easy to open up to someone and show them a side of you that you've never expected anyone to see. Sometimes it hurts to not be able to speak to anyone about what you really want to say. Sometimes it hurts to not be able to speak at all. Sometimes it hurts._

* * *

Natsu didn't seem like a bad person, quite opposite really. He was kind and understanding, he never made fun Lucy the way she always expected him to. To be fair, she walked the halls thinking that one day he'll pop out from behind the corner and tell her that everything he ever said to her was a lie. That he never wanted to be her friend, it was all just a lie to get in with Brandish and her minions. Though it never happened, not even after a day, after a week, or even after a month.

He was always kind to her and never once showed signs that would prove her suspicions correct. There were times where Natsu would make an excuse as to why he couldn't see Lucy that day, but she never thought much about it. It was a normal impulse and she just didn't expect anything from him. Lucy didn't want to hold him down from seeing other people and making other friends. After all, just because he was her only friend didn't mean she had to be his. Lucy often saw him outside of school speaking to a man with dark blue hair. They seemed like close friends from the way they acted around one another, but that was only something she could assume.

She often wished he would notice her, to motion her over and introduce her to his dark haired friend, who always seemed to be stripping out of his shirt wherever he went, and actually make her feel wanted. Lucy knew that wouldn't ever happen but it was always a nice thing to hope.

* * *

 **Soooo... hi. I'm back, somewhat. This is a bit of a filler chapter in a sense.**

 **I just wanted to post something and tell everyone that yes, I am alive. I apologize for not updating often but**

 **to be completely honest with you all, I have absolutely no idea what to do with this story.**

 **I have no ideas and being completely fair there is no passion in my writing when I write this. I have other ideas that I'd much rather write**

 **but that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon this book. I will update whenever I get an idea of what to do next**

 **but I don't want anyone to get their hopes up. Sorryyyy!**


	5. Update!

Hey guys, so I know it's been like forever since I last updated BMOTMJ.. I apologize. But I am here to tell you that I have a plan for this story and it starts with me rewriting everything! I want to make this a weekly update or just a update whenever type thing (such as multiple times in one week.) I felt that I should inform you of what I am doing before I start to rewrite the few chapters that I have already published. I hope you aren't angry that I have kept you waiting so long.


End file.
